Green
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Zoey Brooks would take green over blue in a heartbeat. CZ sorta. Hints of JZ.


****

A/N: New angsty drabble. Enjoy. And it answers the question of why hasn't Zoey mentioned Chase at all, since Trading Places. This is a small snippet of what I think will happen in Chasing Zoey.

**Disclaimer: I think not. **

--

**Green **

She noticed the absence of green from her life, long ago, but it never hit her so hard as she wore her prom dress in the mirror. It was a soft light green halter satin gown that she had bought without even thinking of the colour. Unlike the purples, pinks, and blues that were going to be worn to prom, she wanted to wear this.

She was so sure of it, and the fabric hugged every curve, and adding her touch to it, she adorned the hem of the dress with little sequins, making it look like a belt had been wrapped around it.

She was sure this was her dream dress, and she wasn't sure of if she wanted to even go. It was almost end of the semester, and they probably all hated her for looking like she had erased her best friend from her memories. The dress fit her smugly, as the light green fabric sparkled when the sun's rays caught it.

And when she sat on her bed, trying to stop the stream of tears that blurred her vision.

It seems so petty, but the presence of green was everything to her.

And the dress was the thing reminding her that green was still there, even though _he_ wasn't.

--

"_Why green?" her boyfriend asked, innocently. She looked up to meet his eyes, which were a stark contrast from green, but they were blue. She hated this. She didn't hate him because he treated her so well. Her boyfriend was the perfect one, and she couldn't complain. Prom was coming up, and with an excited smile on her face, she held his hand. "I thought you were going to go in pink."_

"_No, I bought my dress last week. It's a soft shade of green," she told her. He smiled; pulling a face that said 'pretty please'. _

"_Well, you think maybe I can see it later?"_

"_Nice try," she replied, with a teasing smile, and went up on her tip-toes to peck his cheek. She wouldn't accept that there were no sparks when they kissed. But he was a good guy. He really was. "But you'll have to wait for prom night."_

"_Oh, okay. Because I love you," he complied, his hands still interlocked with hers. His blue orbs glittered with happiness. "But you never answered my question. Why did you choose green?"_

_And that when the sinking feeling in her stomach hit, and spread upwards towards her heart. _

_Her heartbeat sped up a little when reality presented itself in a way she never thought possible, but she smiled anyway to mask it all. _

"_Oh, I just thought the colour was really cute. That's all," she assured, putting a lock of her blonde hair behind her left ear. _

"_I've got to go to baseball practice with Michael and Logan, but I'll save you in a seat in history class, okay?" James said, flashing her smile and kissing her lips as a goodbye. She watched him leave, and she waved when she caught his eye. _

_When James was out of her line of vision, Zoey sighed, heavily. _

_She didn't know what has the sinking feeling go away. _

_It was kind of shallow and a reason someone like Logan would find plausible. _

_Zoey Brooks realized that she would take the carefree light shade of green over the sparkling hue of blue any day. _

--

They probably all hated her for making it look like she'd cut him out of her life, even though they were her friends and couldn't say it to her face. She stared at her herself in the mirror, her face taking on a new glow she didn't know could exist. There was just an unexplainable amount of joy that filled her heart when the green fabric swished with her body movement.

"Whoa, Brooks. Look at you," a familiar male voice, one she had learned to get used to over the span of about three years. She turned around to meet Logan, standing at the doorway on their dorm room. Zoey didn't know that he had bought Quinn's light blue corsage corsage, and was secretly giving it to her, but when Zoey in the room that proved impossible.

Luckily for him, he was a great liar. And he kept it in his backpack, so no one would see.

"Logan, what do you want?"

"Well, do you have Lola's history notes? I didn't write them, and I need them," he lied, when he had really had his own history notes. Zoey's face looked confused, as her eyebrow went up in questioning.

"No, and since when do you care about anything school-related?"

"I don't, but is it really a crime if I want to do well in another class besides Chemistry?" Logan questioned, and she opened her mouth to answer, but Logan quickly cut her off, and she frowned slightly. He gestured to the light green dress, she was currently wearing. "That your prom dress?"

"Yeah, it is…"

Zoey caught Logan's smirk as he strode past her, and frankly she was more confused then annoyed, "Okay, what?"

"So, I don't think I have to ask you why your prom dress is green, when James clearly thought you were going in pink," Logan said, smugly. Zoey wished she knew what was going through his head, but deep down she knew. She sighed as Logan reached over to her desk, and threw her pink sparkly cell phone in her direction. She caught it, looking at it, and then back at Logan. How did someone not so bright and so insensitive know? "Look, Zoey. I know because I'm still trying to get along with James, so if you miss him call him, it's not hard."

Zoey smiled, and in an uncharacteristic move, she enclosed him in a friendly hug, and pulled away.

"How do you know these things?"

Logan smirked, looking at her like she had asked the most obvious question in the world, and every question like that, needed an obvious answer.

"Uh, it's me. I'm just that brilliant…"

"You wish," she retorted, with a disapproving look. Logan scoffed.

"I don't have to wish. I know, Brooks," he answered, smoothly and strode out of the room. Zoey watched him leave, and she called him for one more thing.

"Logan, wait!"

"What is it?"

She gave him a small smile, "Should I wear hoops or chandeliers, and should I wear my hair straight or curly?"

Logan's face showed confusion, "That's girl stuff, but if I did care, and that's a huge gigantic, I'd suggest the hoops and the hoops."

Zoey watched Logan stride out of the room, and her gaze on her phone. She couldn't possibly call him now. The time difference was an eight-hour difference, and maybe he was asleep. Maybe he'd be mad at her for waking him up, and she was on the few people who knew that his green eyes were laced with crankiness, tiredness, and a bit of irritation in the morning without coffee.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath. She could do this. She wanted to do this to prove that she hadn't forgotten about him. She couldn't forget, and wipe away three years of memories. It would be too hard, and she'd be crazy to.

Flipping the cell phone open, her fingers traveled over the keys, punching in the number she'd been too afraid to call. She pressed the phone to her ear, pacing her dorm, and the ringing never seemed to end. It felt as if time was dragging, and just slowly dragging by. It felt like torture, but when a sleepy, yet familiar voice ended the ringing, the tears blurred her vision.

But she was crying because of the relief.

"_Hello?"_

She swallowed thickly, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, and she could still hear the fabric of her dress, swishing with her movement. She smiled, a small smile.

"Hi Chase. It's been a while. It's Zoey…"

"_I know," _he answered, and could hear the gentleness in his voice. And then she heard the worry. Why did he have to read her so damn well? She felt a warm tear, trickle down her cheek, but she whipped it away, careful not to get it on her dress. But the possibility of prom even happening for her hung in the balance. _"Okay, what's wrong? I know you like the back of my hand. So, why are you crying?" _

"I'm not," she lied, laughing through the tears. And he wasn't buying it, she knew that.

"_Yeah, you are. C'mon, Zoe… what's wrong?"_

On the day, Zoey Brooks realized that the void could only be locked, but never fully and completely filled. Logan, for once, was right.

And she also realized that she wanted green back, and not just in the form of a dress, she'd probably never wear again. She wanted to see green, staring back at her even though she'd have to settle for blue.

She missed green, and everything it meant to her. With her voice sounding broken, she only said three words.

"Chase, I miss you…"

Zoey Brooks would take green over blue in a heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this place would take place between "Rollercoaster" and "Chasing Zoey". Gotta go, but review. **

**-Erika**


End file.
